The Krow's Kall
by Krow J. Roth
Summary: A teen titans story about how raven's long lost twin brother fits in to the team and adjusts to his new life work in progress
1. the prison

**Hello people of this is my first fanfic so please read and review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any property of DC comics or teen titans. But i do own my OCs**

* * *

The Krow's kall

chapter 1: The Prison

Krow awoke to the blistering heat of a fire coming right out of the ground in front then he heard it the laughter that laugh was the last thing he heard before passing out the day before the day he lost him the day his father destroyed everything his father was a demon from the realm of Azarath. His eyes adjusted to the light he saw what appeared to be a cavern with a lake of fire in the center then he saw the four demonic eyes on the wall "Trigon the terrible i presume" Krow said "My dear son." Trigon replied "I do not or will i ever claim you as my father." Krow stated "Now I demand to be released from this prison." Krow said " I want the same, but i do not have a physical form or enough power to escape from this fiery prison but you might with my guidance." the lord of demons said "What do you mean?" asked his son "I can teach you all the powers i have except immortality." said Trigon " I thought i already had all your powers" Krow said with a confused look "I have powers of God-like pyrokensis, God-like telepathy, and size manipulation just to name a few.

*10 years later*

Krow is now 15 with his fathers powers of energy projection, telepathy, size shifting, super strength, reality manipulation, telekinesis, matter transmutation. his father and himself using reality and matter manipulation krow was able to be freed on to earth and from overexerting himself he passes out

* * *

 **Thank you for reading pm me if you have any questions please review until next time yours truly,**

 **Krow Roth**


	2. Jump City or Bust

**welcome back readers i would love to hear your feedback so please review now on to the story  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any property of DC comics or teen titans. But i do own my OCs**

* * *

Chapter 2: Jump City or Bust

Krow wakes up in a hospital. "wh-where am I?" Krow asked a doctor answered "Gotham City hospital." Krow said "oh" the doctor says " you passed out on the sidewalk but you seem fine, anyways you got a name?" "Krow...uh Roth" Krow answers "Well Mr. Roth are you headed somewhere?" the Doctor asks. Krow responds with "Yeah Jump City actually" "oh just a few hours west of here." the doctor said "Yeah." says Krow the Doctor says "Well everything checks out you're free to go Mr. Roth" Krow leaves the hospital "i need a way to Jump City" Krow says to himself. Krow finds a bus bound for Jump after a few hours on the route 10 west bound bus was in Jump City he got of the bus and looked around "Ah finally here" Krow says Krow hears a fight and two words clearly "TITANS GO!" Krow hears "You're fast but i doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light" then " a wolf is no good when it's blind as a bat" A different voice says "Watch yourself lightweight things are about get heavy" then a ZAP! "Now if you don't mind I'll be taking the gold" a familiar voice says "I mind Azarath Metr-" then another ZAP! "word of advice find shorter magic words" Krow levitated himself up on to the roof of a building so he could see what just happened the one with familiar voice said "Don't come any closer" the person she was fighting still walked closer and said "what's the matter afraid of the light" Just then a black tendril grabbed him he said "my suit STOP YOU WIN I SURRENDER"and then he was pulled him in to the girl's cloak she said in a demonic voice "what's the matter afraid of the dark" It was just then krow realized that was his sister and the others were the teen titans Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. krow went down to introduce himself to the titans "Hello" he said the titans spun around all of them in fighting stances krow in a surrender like gesture " Whoa it's cool I'm friendly" Raven says " why are you here and how did you get here?" Krow replied with" i escaped the prison that i wasn't supposed to be in and cam to the only person that i knew" Raven said " fine" and walked off in to a dark alley Robin said well we would like to get know you after we take Doctor Light to jail of course" krow said let me" he opens a portal under Doctor Light " he's in max security cell in prison, so you guys know where i can find a place to stay?" Robin said "You can stay with us as long as you need we have extra rooms in the tower" "really?" Krow asked "yeah no trouble at all"Robin said

* * *

 **Well Boys and Girls that chapter stay tuned because we meet the first villan next chapter**

 **and with that I'm out yours truly,**

 **Krow Roth**


	3. A collect call from a demon

**welcome back readers i would love to hear your feedback so please review now on to the story  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any property of DC comics or teen titans. But i do own my OCs**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Collect Call from a Demon

*2 days later* Krow is asleep but also having a vision it is of a demon known Zirun also known as Zirun the executioner. The vision showed Zirun crossing a name off his hit list and counting money no doubt from his last kill you see Zirun earned the nickname the executioner because he is a hitman he gets his targets info by e-mail then he carries out the kill and money is sent to him or transferred in to his account. Anyway he's built a reputation of never missing his mark probably because he's a demon and can teleport and possess people. The vision showed his laptop screen and a girl about 16 with black shoulder length hair with white streaks in it Krow recognized the girl as his girlfriend he met back threw a rift in the prison Zirun said "Full blood Azarathian I see Dollar signs at every black market there is" he clicked accept. Krow sat bolt upright in a cold sweat as the crime alert siren blared he threw on his clothes and rushed to the common room displayed on the screen was a live news feed of the side of a skyscraper with a message written on the side of it and a body dangling from a rope that was tied in a noose around it's neck the dead body was wearing a robin costume the message read: Teen Titans my profession has brought me to Jump City i didn't come for you so do not interfere or i will make it my personal mission to hunt you all down one by one hoping you are well, Zirun the Executioner. "So does anyone know why one of most notorious hitmen in the world would need to come here?" asked Robin "No any ideas" Krow clears his throat drawing everybody attention "I may know why I had a vision and it showed his next target some i know that i form a intimate relationship with a Azarathian known as Luna her last known location was here from what i understand he plans to kill whoever posted the bounty then take the money and sell Luna on the black market" robin says " No he won't we'll stop him if you know his next target and she's a friend we'll help save her" "thanks robin really means a lot" said krow "We're a family right we look out for each other we have your back anywhere and anytime" said Robin Cyborg asked Krow "I need details like hair color, height, eye color" " her hair is black with white streaks she's 5'4" her eye color is almost white the moon" cyborg entered that info in to the titans computer and started running it through multiple databases at once a picture pops up on the screen Cyborg asks " Is that her" Krow answers "yeah that's her"


	4. Luna

**welcome back everyone this is my third chapter i am writing in one sitting but i am on a roll right now anyway hope you enjoy it and as always please review  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any property of DC comics or teen titans. But i do own my OCs**

* * *

Chapter 4: Luna

*4 hours later* "i can't find anything on her other than until 5 months ago she lived in a orphanage then ran away one day" said Cyborg "Raven and I couldn't locate her using magic she's most likely shielding herself she may know that Zirun is looking for her" said Krow Just then the crime alert went off again Robin said "Titans Trouble" the titans arrive at the Jump City Docks "who's the bad guy today?" asked Cyborg "the report didn't say it just stated there was a break in" said Starfire Krow ran to a snow white cloak soaked with blood "this is hers" krow said they hear a scream "shes close"krow said they run in the direction of the scream they see Zirun putting a power-cancelling collar on her "Zirun release her" said Krow "now why would i do that and i thought i said don't interfere if you value your life" Beast boy says "yeah we're not that great at following direction we get from villains" "OK I'm going to forget i heard that and give you one more chance back off or i will hunt you down" "let me make you a counter-offer you take that collar off and let her come with us and we won't destroy you' said krow Zirun laughed "Do your worst i will give it right back with interest so this your last chance" krow grabbed him in a fist of black energy Zirun looked very relaxed considering the situation he was in "very well have it your way I'll be in touch ciao" they got the collar off Luna and put her in the infirmary Cyborg patched her up the best he could krow was waiting for her to wake up he was meditating when she woke up he opened his eyes and saw she was awake " Krow is that you?" she asked blink a couple of times"yeah it's me" Krow replied Luna sat up "where am i? she asked "Titans tower" answered Krow "here's your cloak i washed it" she took it and put it on Cyborg walked in to check on Luna Cyborg says "Here these should help with any pain or discomfort from the Stitches" he hands her a bottle of pills Luna said "thanks" she sat up and immediately winced in pain she sat back down a took one of the pills "you should take it slow until you heal or else you could rip out the stitches" said Cyborg she took her time getting up she could walk just fine she walked to the common so the rest of the team could meet her Robin Krow said "Robin Luna, Luna Robin" then they went to beast boy then starfire then to Raven. Krow showed her to her room Krow and Cyborg painted the room and went to get all the furniture that was in her room the walls were a silver moon color while the ceiling was painted like the night sky all the furniture was either black or the silver moon color "Do you like it? me and Cy did all of this while you were passed out"said Krow "I love it how long was i out?" Asked Luna "Four hours"said Krow "You did all of this in four hours?" she said "Um...Yeah" Luna pulled krow in to a kiss that lasted for about a minute and a half


	5. room to breath

**welcome back to this story as always read and review this chapter please now on to this chapter.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any property of DC comics or teen titans. But i do own my OCs**

* * *

Chapter 5: Room to breath

Krow woke up to the sound of glass breaking all the titans ran out in the hallway sounds of struggling came from Luna's room Krow and the other titans rushed in to her room her window was shattered she was encased in a shield of white energy while Zirun tried to break through it Krow yelled in rage then he morphed in to a demon and tackled Zirun out the window in to the ocean "what just happened?" asked beast boy Raven sighed "I guess i should explain my brother's powers" every turned to look at her "every one of Trigon's children has a sin except Krow his powers like mine are controlled by emotion unlike me he can feel emotion so when his anger becomes rage he morphs in to a demon" said Raven "So you knew and you didn't think it was important for us to know?" asked Robin "He insisted it was better if you guys didn't know he thought he could keep it under control but i guess he couldn't

*A few hours later* Krow washes up on Jump City beach he wakes fortunately there was nobody on the beach he shirt was ripped to shreds his pants were ripped as well he created a portal to his room in the tower he dried himself off and put on some fresh clothes he went to go tell everybody he was back he walked in to the common room Luna saw him she ran to him and hugged him the rest of the titans looked at him and he said " I guess I have some explaining to do" Robin said "No need raven already told us and we don't care we all have secrets and some of us have a dark side like when beast boy turned in to that beast when the chemicals spilled on him when we fought Adonis in that lab" Krow smiled "i also put a tracking device on Zirun so we have some room to breath" he said "I upgraded the tower to detect demonic energy in the city so even if he is in hiding we can still find him" said Cyborg "Cool" said Krow as he went and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. Robin said "let's go out for pizza" "Ok" said everyone they went to the pizza place and sat down at a table on the roof they normal argument followed with beast boy saying to cyborg "I'm not eating meat" and cyborg saying " there's no meat in pepperoni" they ended up order 2 different pizzas after they were done eating Krow and Luna went to see a movie and the rest of the titans returned to the tower.


End file.
